


Ataraxia

by Liar96



Series: Viñetas Funtom [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liar96/pseuds/Liar96
Summary: —Es tu obligación hacerme sentir bien, Sebastian —.





	Ataraxia

Está exhausto, ansía cerrar los ojos y entregarse al éter del sueño. Necesita descansar para comerse a sus enemigos a dentelladas cuando el sol vuelva a brillar, para sacudir el polvo de su corona y tomar el lugar que le corresponde.  
Porque no es un ladrón, no es un criminal y por sobre todas las cosas no va a huir.

—Es tu obligación hacerme sentir bien, Sebastian —. 

Víctima del humo o del agotamiento el peso de sus párpados incrementa con cada segundo, promete que va demostrarle a Inglaterra y a todas esas ratas malagradecidas por enésima vez porqué él merece el nombre de Ciel Phantomhive.

Se duerme sobre las piernas del demonio, vestido de seda y bajo los efectos del opio, soñando con pisar la garganta de aquellos que hoy se atreven a mirarlo por encima del hombro

**Author's Note:**

> //Ataraxia es según internet; un estado de ánimo que se caracteriza por la tranquilidad y la total ausencia de deseos o temores.
> 
> Vi la imagen de Jinko y no me pude resistir.  
> Aquí el link:
> 
> @Jinko227: https://twitter.com/Jinko227/status/1075543135067897857?s=09


End file.
